By Request
by Ayrki
Summary: An unexpected invitation arrives sparking a curious conversation between Amy and Lucy.


**Title:** By Request

**Author:** Ayrki (now writing as Tristian Makhai)

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** An unexpected invitation arrives sparking a curious conversation between Amy and Lucy

**Disclaimer:** Nothing you recognise belongs to me and remains the property of Angela Robinson and Sony Screen Gems

**Notes:** A fellow All Things DEBS-er asked for a 'slice of life' fic and after a little deliberation, this is what came out. Since then, I've been told I should write more on it, but for now, it stands alone.

**Written:** Circa late 2005/2006

* * *

><p>"Whoa Whoa Whoa. Hang on a second there, Sparky."<p>

Lucy turned to give Amy a more than mildly quizzical look. "Sparky?" she questioned, somewhat amused by the spontaneous nickname.

"Are we talking about the same Ninotchka? The Ninotchka Kaprova who, if you don't remember, phoned my friends and told them where to find me...with you. So that they could interrupt mind-blowing sex?"

Pausing in the act of snickering at her girlfriend, a single, dark eyebrow arched at the description even as her ego stood up and gave a gleeful dance. "Mind-blowing?" the ex-'face of all that is evil' asked with an expression somewhere in the middle of adorable and pleased.

The somewhat irate blonde stopped in mid-pace to fix Lucy with an exacerbated look. "Lucy. Focus," Amy ordered sternly.

The brunette's automatic response was to grin winningly and reply. "I am focusing. On the mind-blowing part."

Amy expelled a sigh and let her arms that had previously been waving about, drop to her sides. /"Lucy."/ Why on heaven and earth, did the woman have to be that damned cute when she was being annoying? "Yes, it was mind-blowing, now can we get to the point?" Amy gave into her lover's playing; knowing that if she didn't Lucy would merely persist in being a brat.

The grin became even more pleased, and the one-time thief straightened a little. "Babe, you know as far as I'm concerned /that/," she let the stress on the word speak for her subject. "-is always the point."

She couldn't be annoyed even if she'd tried, Amy had found, instead choosing to shake her head. "You are such a dork," she finally declared. "And I swear, in possession of a one track mind."

Lucy laughed and nodded in wholehearted agreement, stepping over to the blonde and slipping her arms around the trim waist. "Damn straight," she paused to give the tempting tanned neck a friendly nibble. "Or not, as the case maybe," she murmured, her lips brushing against the sensitive pulse point, drawing a sharp intake of breath from her taller lover.

"Luce." It was amazing just how damn strangled a single syllable could be. "You're a dork," Amy repeated in an exhale, not arguing with her body's instinctual reaction of fire and sensation to her dark lover.

Pulling back enough to look up into blue eyes rapidly clouding, Lucy smiled sweetly. "But I'm your dork," she softly declared, pressing a kiss to the underside of Amy's jaw. "And anyway, what I meant by 'that' is not...*that,* but you." She smiled at the curious tilt of Amy's head. "You are always the first and last thing in my mind; alpha and omega, if you want. You are my first thought as I sleep and my last dream before I wake; during my waking hours, you are never far from my mind, and even if my conscious thought is occupied by one annoying tourist or the other, you're still there, an undeniable undercurrent in the background. So, it really shouldn't surprise you that in a conversation, if you are part of it, that's what I latch onto immediately."

All she could really do was stare at the warm and beloved features in awed adoration. She couldn t form words or thought, smile or shake her head in wonder. All she could really do was fall into the dark mahogany and hope that Lucy understood the stunned silence. Somehow though, she did understand and with a gentle smile, Lucy gave the quiet blonde's waist a squeeze as she chuckled to herself, thoroughly amused.

"However, that isn't the real point though," Lucy let her attention wander back to what had initiated the entire conversation in the first place. Picking up the card, she read it again, shaking her head in wonder. "Why in the hell *did* Ninotchka send us tickets to the Russian Ballet, and further more.../how/ did she manage to get a part?" She glanced up at her taller girlfriend and smirked at the still quiet expression on the blonde's features.

"How in the hell can you do that?"

Snickering, Lucy glanced back up from where she'd been inspecting the invitation. "Oh, look at that, you can still speak," she said cheekily, gaining herself a smack on the shoulder. "Do what, anyway?" the dark woman asked, returning her attention to the card again, still trying to puzzle out its appearance.

"Go from a one track sex-addicted mind, to silly, to saying the sweetest, most romantic, and utterly breath-taking things?" Amy gave Lucy a long, examining look before inquiring, "Are you sure you're not schizophrenic?"

At the question, Lucy had to laugh as she shook her head. "Nah, just a little ADD, I suppose," she responded with a smirk. "Although, not even that. My mind just jumps tracks really fast." She flashed a grin. "And besides, it's all just part of the infamous Diamond charm."

Amy snorted. "I hate to break it to you, babe, but the infamous part of your 'charm' isn't that you're sweet and say the most endearing things."

"Ow. And what, may I ask, is?" Lucy asked in a dry tone.

The blonde just grinned and didn t respond. "But..." She reached down and picked up the invitation from Lucy's fingers. "Why /did/ she send us this? I would have thought she really didn't like us after she turned me in, and the whole disaster of a blind date."

"That wasn't my fault!" the brunette exclaimed, gaining an arched brow for her troubles.

Snickering, Amy shook her head at her lover. "Did I say it was? Jeez, guilty conscience, Luce?" she asked with a smirk.

"Bite me," the dark woman muttered only to yelp seconds later and slap her hand over her neck when Amy took her up on the offer. "Amy!" She stared at her laughing girlfriend in some amount of shock.

"You told me to!" the blonde shot back, thoroughly enjoying the scandalised expression Lucy currently sported. Oh, the one time thief was simply too much fun when flustered. Amy crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at the brunette. "You shouldn't make such an irresistible offer if you don't want it followed through. And, you should also also know by now, I'll call your bluffs." She let her gaze take on a leering quality as she raked her blue eyes over Lucy's form appraisingly. "And besides, you didn't seem to have any issues with it last night," she said smugly.

"I don't have issues with it!" Lucy exclaimed, becoming even more flustered. She looked way, muttering, "I just wasn't expecting it..."

Amy laughed softly at Lucy's antics, shaking her head as she slid her arm around the dark-haired woman's shoulders, drawing her back against her body. Leaning forward, she pressed a soft kiss to Lucy's forehead as she confided, "I know, that's why I did it." She smiled sweetly and dropped another kiss against the tanned cheek before letting her lips trail down to claim Lucy's in a kiss that left them both breathless. Resting her forehead against her dark lover's, Amy blew out a long sigh of contentment. "So, what're we going to do?"

"Hmm?" came the lazy hum and drew an amused chuckle from the blonde. With another rather content sound, Lucy wrapped her arms around Amy's trim waist and buried her nose in the warm crook of Amy's neck. A moment later, a wicked grin slipped its way across her lips as she arched up to nip along the taller woman's carotid artery.

Blue eyes squeezed shut at the flare of quick fire dashing across her skin and she fought to keep the gasp from escaping passed her lips. It was with tight control and iron grip that kept any outward appearance of affect from her body, though the dark woman knew from the tightening beneath the skin that Amy wasn't as unaffected as she pretended to be. Knowing her chuckle vibrated against the skin, Lucy took particular delight in letting the sound rumble from her throat. She continued to tease the blonde, letting her hands wander where they pleased, carefully taking stock of each reaction caused. "I reckon we should go."

"Huh?" Amy asked intelligently, the single syllable not quite completely pronounced. "Go where?"

A great many responses dashed through the brunette's mind and as much fun as each of them would have been to deliver, she knew eventually they'd get around to the conversation. So, with the intention of having it done and over with to make enjoying other activities much more leisurely, she replied, "To this thing." Lucy held up the card.

"Oh. Why?" Amy asked with honest curiosity, finally gaining back some of her faculties, or at least a small ability to think...sort of. "I mean, she did kinda get snarky over the whole 'blowing her off thing.'" The blonde snickered at the memory of what the assassin had originally asked.

"I did not blow her off or even just her!" Lucy shot back with appropriate defensiveness. "Something better just happened to come along and sweep me off my feet."

Laughing, Amy shook her head. "Hon, I don't think running into and knocking each other onto the ground counts as feet-sweeping." She smiled at the much more romantic take Lucy seemed determined to take.

"No." Lucy flashed an irrepressible grin. "But you can't say you didn't fall out of the sky like an angel. I mean, you get the light behind you..." She manoeuvred the blonde so that the late afternoon streamed in through the strands of gold, to give an ethereal and very breath-taking affect. "And you kinda look like you've got the whole haloed thing working for you."

It was sweet, silly, a little absurd, and completely within Lucy's nature. Amy gave another laugh before a sweet smile fell across her lips. "You're something else, Lucy Diamond," she declared with a soft shake of her head.

Lucy flashed a winning smile. "I know," she replied simply, letting her head rest against the blonde's shoulder as they both contemplated the unexpected invitation.

"So, you reckon we should go?" Amy asked.

She smiled back up at the blonde. "Sure, I mean why not? If it's genuine, it could be good for a laugh, and hey, the girl might be good. Then again, if she's with this troop, she'd damn well better be," she reasoned.

"And if it's not. Genuine," Amy clarified as an after thought, smiling reflexively as Lucy shrugged against her.

"We'll get a little excitement I suppose, but I doubt she'd really try all that much. I mean, I might be an ex-criminal, but I'm still just as badassed as I was a year ago."

Reaching up to tap Lucy lightly on the nose, Amy cautioned. "I wouldn't go with only a year, Luce. A year ago, you were still in Reykjavik doing the depressed and reclusive thing."

"Fine." Lucy pouted. "Five years ago then. And anyways, you're still the perfect spy, retired or not. Anybody messes with us, and they'll be in a world of hurt. Ninotchka might be a head case, but I don't think she's that stupid."

"'Might'?" Amy questioned with an arch of a single pale eyebrow. At the admonishing look she received from dark eyes, she laughed and held up a hand in surrender. "Okay, okay. So, then it's decided," she paused before continuing slowly. "We go."

Lucy shrugged against Amy, her mind very quickly and happily wandering to other things. "What's the worst that could happen?" she asked lightly, not even realising she'd just uttered the words that *always* preceded chaos, bad things, and general mayhem.


End file.
